1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for setting a background image of a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Display modules of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, usually display a background image when working. When a user wants to change the background image, the user must choose an image first then set the image as the background image. It is time consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a system and a method for setting a background image of a display module which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.